One last question : Hiccstrid
by Justanotherfangirl13121312
Summary: This story has officially been moved to this account from dauntless-demigod-tribute and it will continue here Stoick requests hiccup propose to Astrid and take over as chief. Hiccups plans to propose to Astrid on snoggletog to make it special. This story is hiccstrid fluff and romance galore with action in later chapters. What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**So this story was originally on dauntless-demigod-tributes account and now has been moved here. I'm the original author Jay and I shared the account this story was on. Now I have made my own account and all stories will be continued here. I will put all the chapters up here I am working on it ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own how to train your dragon or it's characters.**

 **please read and review as I would love to know what you think of my first story!**

 **Chapter 1: What to get Astrid.**

(Hiccup's POV)

The sun was rising over Berk and I could see the faint slithers of light coming through the cracks in the wooden roof. The dust particles dancing in the light. I had stayed up late last night in the forge and I really didn't feel like getting up right now so I pulled my blanket over my head to block the light out. Snoggletog was to weeks away and I had stayed up late in the forge trying to think of something for Astrid, so far I had nothing.

"Agggh, why can't I think of anything" I moaned groggily as i rolled onto my side.

Suddenly I was greeted by a familiar thump on the roof followed by an equally familiar coo.

" Coming Toothless, give me a minute bud."

I flipped my self out of bed and pulled on my green tunic and fur coat and headed down the stairs. As I neared the door I grabbed myself a loaf of bread and a fish off the counter. Toothless jumped down from the roof and was pleased to receive the fish.

" morning bud, are you ready to go flying?"

It was a stupid question really as I already knew the answer. Snow had started falling around the isle of berk the last few days which meant slippery ice. As I walked around to said dragons side to clamber up on to the saddle, I felt my feet give way. Luckily I just managed to grab the harness before I hit the ground. Toothless looked at me concerned.

"I'm alright" I said smiling.

When I was finally seated on Toothless, I tapped his side and we took of into the clouds.

xXx

A few hours later we arrived back in the village. I slowly headed up the hill to my house as Toothless bounded of in the general direction of the forest. As I walked through the door I was greeted by the familiar face of my father, Stoick the vast.

"Morning son", he greeted " I didn't see you leave this morning."

" Yea I left pretty early."

" Son."

"Yea?"

" I've been meaning to talk to you... What exactly are your plans with Astrid?

Was he trying to make this embarrassing?

"Uh, w-what do you mean exactly?

" Well you have been together for five years now, generally couples are married by now..."

"You know I've never been one for tradition. But why would you bring this up all of a sudden?"

It was a good enough question, he had never mentioned this before.

"Well..."

his voice wandered as he spoke, " I have been chief of the hairy hooligan tribe for many years now and I am getting older, therefor I cannot protect the tribe as well as I could. Hiccup I think it's time you become the chief of Berk and as chief you will need an heir. And who better to bare you child then Astrid."

I cleared my throat and went to talk, but how could I possibly respond to that?

" Well?" He asked expectantly.

" I suppose" I looked away as I spoke really wishing someone would knock at the door right about know.

Sure I loved Astrid and there was nothing I wanted more then to marry her but I didn't want to rush it. And besides who was to say that she would want to bare my children anyway. Well there was only one way to find out...

" So what, propose to her?"

"Exactly!, and preferably soon."

"I don't want it to be rushed though dad, if I'm going to propose I want it to be special."

"Well make it special."

"How?, what would make it special?"

"I don't know son, but I am sure you'll come up with something, you always do. Now I'm off, I've got a dispute to settle." I heard dad call out as he headed out the door.

Geez he knew how to put the pressure on. I scratched the back of my neck as I turned around to face the stairs. I headed up stairs,grabbed my notebook and made my way to the forge. As I headed out the door where I was greeted by a certain Night Fury.

"Hey bud, where have you been?"

Toothless cooed as I scratched his head. I started to walk towards the forge. The forge was the place I could escape to, to get my thoughts in line. When I was at the forge nobody really visited except for Gobber, and he didn't come into the little back room. I walked through the forge dodging tables and weapons laying around. I pushed the curtain to the back room out of the way and sat down at the desk, pulling out my pencil as I opened the notepad. So dad was pressuring me to propose to Astrid and he wanted it done soon. But how soon? I needed to decide when and how. Astrid was the love of my life and I wanted her to know, but not how everyone else proposed, it needed to be special, unique.

I sat there and thought about it, that's when it hit me! Snoggletog was in two weeks! I had no idea what to get Astrid for Snoggletog but I wouldn't have to get her anything if I proposed on Snoggletog. It was perfect. ok so I had when I just had to figure out how. Every Snoggletog the village had a party at the great hall I could propose then. It was sorted. But I would need a proposal gift, But what? This just got harder and harder. What was a typical gift? Generally the gift was a weapon. Astrid loved weapons. But I wanted it to be unique as well. Whatever I gave her I wanted it to be beautiful. But what? Hmm...gold and gems were beautiful but what would be made of... A RING! My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the horn go off. Trader Johann had arrived.i headed out of the forge and towards the docks hopping he would have something to help me.

"Welcome aboard my humble ship, please look around, find what you like!" Trader Johann called out to the crowd.

I stepped up onto the plank and walked onto the boat. I began to look around. I picked up a dagger and studied it. It was a small, sharp blade and it was shining in the sunlight. The blade was set atop a wooden handle wrapped in leather. I was so focused on the knife I didn't hear the footsteps behind me until two hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who!" I heard the voice call out behind me.

I was going to have some fun with this.

"Hmm, uh... Fishlegs?"

"No."

"Uh, Ruffnut?"

"No!"

"Hmmm, this is a hard one. Snotlout?"

"Ugh of course not silly!"

Astrid spun me around and took her hands of my eyes.

"So what's with the dagger?" She asked talking it from my hands and examining it. "It's nice, I've been looking for a new dagger. Do you mind if I trade for it?"

"No, go ahead milady. I wasn't getting it anyway, just looking."

Well there goes ,my back up plan if I can't get a ring, she is getting it for herself! I couldn't tell her I was getting it because she would ask why and I couldn't tell her why.

"Bye, I'll come see you later!" Astrid called out as I watched her sprint to trader Johann. As soon as she traded for the dagger she walked of the boat and headed in the direction of her house. Now was my chance. I walked over to trader Johann and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, hello there lad, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hi Johann, um I was wondering if you had anything to help me? I am planning to um p-propose to Astrid. And I ugh need a ring or something, got anything?" I whispered as I fumbled with my hands.

"Great news!" Johann yelled louder than I hoped he would, causing some vikings to look and going back to shopping when they didn't see anything exciting happening.

"Well, your in luck lad come with me."

I followed Johann down into the belly of the ship. He walked over to a large chest lifting up the lid and he began shifting through the contents.

"I don't have a ring but..."

He spun around handing me a piece of gold.

"I do have this, I was traded for it a while ago, it's been laying around and I dont have a use for it here take it. Oh! And Take this to."

Johann handed me a small blue gem. It was amazing! I spun it around in my fingers, studying it. It glistened in the light, it was unlike anything I had ever seen.

"I-I can't except all these...I don't have enough to trade and..."

"Think of it as a wedding gift!"

"Thank you Johann. You have no idea how thankful I am."

"So..." Johann asked expectantly

"When are you planning it for?"

"Ugh, I um I Am planning to propose on Snoggletog, you know to make it special."

"Well let me know what happens. Is there anything else your looking for lad?"

"No, I just need to get started on this ring."

"Ok lad, Good luck."

I headed back up to the forge and sat myself at the desk. Before I could lose it I decided I should probably put the gem safely in a pouch, I managed to find a small brown pouch with a leather strap and once the gem was safely inside I picked up the gold. I held the gold in my hand and rotated it.I had no idea how I was going to make this ring, But I could tell it was going to be along day.

 **Authors notes: Hi, this is the first chapter in hopefully a long story! I hope you enjoyed it and I will update as soon as I can. For Hiccstrid fans out there, just letting you know that there should be Hiccstrid fluff galore ^_^. Don't forget to read and review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: The ring

**Hi I'm back with chapter 2!**

 **tomeverybody who followed, favourited, read and reviewed you guys are the BEST! I am so glad so many people enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one just as much.**

 **Chapter 2: The ring**

Toothless had woken me up incrediable early this morning and for once I was pleased. I had put on my thick fur coat and headed out the door. As I walked to the forge I passed the Hofferson house. I noticed Stormfly wasn't in her barn, which meant Astrid must have gone out flying. She would be occupied for a few hours and hopefully she wouldn't come find me in the forge. Less chance she would find the ring.

I finally made it to the forge and hung my coat up on the rack. The forge was warm which could only mean that Gobber had been in here not too long ago. I wandered into the back room and opened the bottom draw of my desk. I grabbed the gold and the little bag containing the gem. I checked the gem was still ok. It was glistening in the bottom of the pouch and I still couldn't believe Johann had just given this to me! I couldn't even imagine how valuable this tiny gem was. Closing the bag i put it safely back in the draw.

I walked out to the furnace and began to melt the gold. "Now, how am I going to make this thing? I need a mould! And... I need her finger size,"I said less enthusiastically. Great, how in the name of Thor was I going to get the size right? She would get suspicious if I started measuring her ring finger. I would have to do it descretely. I hid the gold and left it to cool.

How could I get the size of her finger? Suddenly my thoughts were interupted.

"Where have you been all day?"

"Astrid, hey. Hey Astrid, hi. Um I've just been busy you know doing stuff." I said scratching the back of my neck.

" I've been looking for you all day. After I got back from my morning flight with Stormfly I went straight to your house. You weren't there so I asked Stoick if he knew and he said he didn't. I looked for you around the village but couldn't find you anywhere so I went home and finished my chores before I decided to come here to the forge for one last look and here you are, finally!"

"Yea I've been here all day."

"What are you working On?"

"Nothing important, just helping out Gobber." I hoped she wouldn't see through my lie.

"Oh, ok."

Phew!

"So have you got any time left for me today?" She asked, staring at her hands.

"Always."

I put my hand on her cheek and guided her lips to mine. The kiss was brief but full of love. I loved her and very soon I would be asking her to spend the rest of her life with me. But for now I was more worried about getting the size of the ring right!

We slowly walked to the cove without saying a word. We often spent time there, nobody was ever there but us. It was our private place where we could talk about anything we wanted, or do anything we wanted and no one would judge us. It was perfect.

when we finally reached the cove we sat on the grass facing the water. Astrid pulled out three long strands of grass and began to weave them together.

"What are you making?" I asked curiously.

"A bracelet. Ruff and I make them all the time."

That was it! I could make a ring out of grass and make it fit her finger! That way I could use the size of the grass ring as a base for my mould. I picked up astrids hand and placed it on my leg.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just wait and see."

I pulled a long piece of grass out from the ground and wrapped it around her finger.

"Whats that supposed to be?"

"Well it was supposed to be a ring, but if you think it's that bad I'll have it back." I said laughing as I pulled it off her finger and tucked it into my pocket.

"Hey!" She called out after me. But it was no use, I was off.

I had gotten up and ran off and I was now on the other side of the cove with Astrid following up, closely behind me. That's when I had an idea. I flicked off my boot and ran into the water. I quickly pulled off my prosthetic and threw it onto the bank before I swam deeper into the water. She soon followed suit, kicking off her own boots and diving into the water.

"Come back here!"

"Nope!" I called back as I swam around until I was behind her.

Astrid knew I was behind her. She spun around and splashed water in my direction but I had gone under the water.

"Hiccup? Where are you?"

I grabbed her and tugged her under the water. Once she was under I quickly swam away. Astrid came back to the surface and chased after me. Once she finally caught up to me she splashed me in the face. I grabbed Astrids waist and held her close.

We swam to the shore . I waited in the shallows as Astrid grabbed my prosthetic from the bank. She came back into the water and helped me strap the prosthetic on my leg. We started the long walk back to the village, Astrid's hand in mine. We were soaking wet and I could feel the water squelching in my boot. However the long walk home meant we were almost dry by the time we got back to the village.

"Well I better get home. I'll come see you after dinner."

"See you later Astrid."

She started sprinting in the general direction of her house, and I headed back to the forge. I sat down at the bench in the forge and began to sift through the the contents of my pocket.

"GOT IT!" I accidently called out aloud.

I looked around to make sure no one had heard me call out. The little grass loop that I had put on Astrid's finger was still in my pocket. I pulled it out and studied it. This would definitely help me get the size right. I measured the grass loop and carved the exact size into into a piece of rock. I began to heat the gold up again and once it was liquid I poured it into the mould.

Once the gold had finally cooled I gently removed the gold ring. It was flawless. No lumps and no bubbles. I studied it carefully, and I was pleased. Now I just needed to attach the gem. I put the ring safely away in the pouch with the gem and pulled out my sketch book. I drew the ring and drew a picture of the gem on top. How could I attach it? I drew for little prongs connecting from the ring and hooking over the top of the gem. I hoped that would work.

I melted the left over gold and while it was still hot I attached the four little prongs onto the ring. I carefully fitted the gem in between the prongs and gently bent the tips over the top of the gem, securing it tightly. I held the ring over my right hand and carefully turned the ring upside down. The gem didn't fall out! I placed the completed ring inside a small wooden box and hid it in the bottom draw of my desk in the forge. I knew it would be safe there as I am the one that goes in that draw.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead with my apron as I took it off and hung it back on the rack. I made my way home and when I got there I was greeted by my father.

"Hello son." He said as he handed me a smoked fish. "What have you been up to?"

"I made that ring I was talking about."

"Good, good.. Have you planned when your going to propose yet?"

"Yea I think so. I am working on it, slowly."

"Good."

We sat in silence for a moment until there was a knock at the door.

"Hello there Astrid. I take it you want to see Hiccup, he's just in here."

Astrid walked in the door and sat down next to me.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." She smiled sweetly at me.

"I'll walk you home."

We stood up and walked to Astrids house without saying another word. When we reached her door she grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. It was slow and sweet, like always and I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Goodnight milady, I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered into my ear.

Astrid dissapeared into her house and closed the door. I turned to walk away until I heard the door open again.

"Goodnight Hiccup." She called out before dissapearing into the house once more.

 **Authors notes:**

 **hi guys sorry it took me so long to update. I've been pretty busy. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and don't forget to review? thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: asking her father

**This chapter is two days before Hiccup proposes! Hope you guys like it! This is chapter is about him talking to her parents and freaking out hahaha.**

 **Chapter 3: Asking her father.**

I walked out of my front door and went for a fly around the village with Toothless. The big wooden tree was already built and decorated in the centre of the village. Mistletoe and decorations were hung all throughout the village on houses and stables. Snoggletog was two days away and so was my proposal to Astrid. A shiver ran up my spine at the thought.

I thought about everything I still needed to do. But there was one thing at the top of my list, I had to ask Astrid's father for his daughters hand. What if he said no! No I couldn't think like that, he would say yes. I hoped. I went to the Hofferson house and knocked at the door. I hoped Astrid didn't answer and I was lucky. I was instead greeted by .

"Are you looking for Astrid?"

"No actually. I'm looking for , is he here?"

"I will just get him for you." She closed the door and I waited outside, really hoping Astrid wasn't awake yet. The door opened and greeted me.

"Hello lad. What did yeh need to see me about?"

"Can we please go somewhere more...private?"

"Of course."

We walked to the docks and stood at the end.

"I've been meaning to come talk to you sooner but this is the first chance I've had."

Great what do I say now? I started to panic.

"Go on." He said.

"I uh I was wondering...if...I."

"If yeh can have Astrid's hand in marriage?"

He read my mind.

"Yea...how did you know?"

"I know everything to do with me daughter." winked at me and smiled.

"Well can I?" I asked staring nervously at my shaking hands.

"Of course! Its about time she got married. She was supposed to be married two years ago to that Jorgenson boy. But then she fell for you years ago and we gave her leeway. I have been waiting for ages for you to propose. Im glad you finally built up the guts."

"Uh ok, thank you very much . What about the dowry? Will four yacks, two sheep and a boar do? I have more to give if you wish?"

"Lad yeh can call me dad, and that sounds perfect, I don't need anything more then to know yeh will take good care of me daughter."

"I certainly will...uh dad. Thank you."

"Well I'm off to tell her mother, she will be thrilled."

"Just please don't tell Astrid!" I begged.

"Of course not. I never ruin surprises."

Mr. Hofferson walked away towards his home. I continued to stand there at the docks, completely puzzled. That was the weirdest conversation ever. They were going to marry Astrid to Snotlout? But none of that mattered, he said yes and in two days I was going to propose to the love of my life. That's all that mattered.

I walked around the village unsure of what to do with myself. I had done the last few things I needed to do before i proposed and now I had nothing else to do. I had gone to the great hall and made sure there would be enough food and mead for the double celebration. I had checked the ring was still in my draw multiple times and I had seen . I had finished and there was nothing else to do so I wandered aimlessly through the village.

I went home, sat at my desk and pulled out the book of dragons. Toothless was snoozing away happily as I pulled out my coal pencil and turned to the night fury page, doing yet another sketch of the dragon in front of me. I stayed in my room as the hours passed just trying to forget about the nervous butterflys in my stomach. My father walked in the door and called out to me.

"Hiccup are yeh coming for dinner at the great hall? All yeh friends are there!"

"Coming!" I yelled back.

He closed the door behind him as I woke up toothless and headed downstairs. When I finally made it to the great hall toothless ran off to join the other dragons who were wandering around outside. I walked in the door and spotted the gang sitting at the usual table. Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs were all there. Where was Astrid? I headed over to the table and lent on the wall right next to it. Ruffnut walked up to me.

"Hey Hiccup."

Her speech was slurred and she was wobbly.

"Um hi?"

She fell into my chest and looked up at the roof.

"There is mistletoe." She said smiling mischievously

Well this is awkward. Out of all the snoggletog decorations that could have been hanging above us it had to be mistletoe didn't it.

"We should kiss." She whispered quietly into my ear.

Ruff pulled away and puckered up before collapsing on the floor asleep. I shuffled away over to Fishlegs, leaving Ruffnut laying on the floor.

"Whats with her?"

"She hit the mead to hard." Fish replied.

That explained the slurred talk, the wobbling and the falling asleep. I wasn't finished though, I had another question.

"Where is Astrid?"

"She is on her way. She was with us and we all came here together but she said she would catch up later."

"Ok."

We stood there silent for the next five minutes with Ruff asleep in the floor.

"Whats up with her?"

It was Astrid! I spun around and smiled.

"She drank too much mead"

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She quickly kissed me on the lips before Snotlout Called out for us to get a room. We sat down at the table and ate the stew that the great hall chef had made. It was delicious! For the next few hours we all sat there talking and I held Astrids hand under the table. Tuff took Ruffnut home and we didn't see them for the rest of the night. When we finally got tired the rest of us left the great hall together and made our way home. I walked Astrid to her house and she surprised me with what she said.

"Snoggletog is going to be special this year."

"What? How do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

Did she know anything? It would ruin it if she did. I hoped she didn't.

"I just have a hunch." She stated shrugging her shoulders.

Phew, she didn't know anything.

We walked through the village and when we finally reached her house I kissed her on the lips. They were so soft and sweet. I would never get over the feeling of her lips on mine. The kiss ended too soon but we had to get home.

"Goodnight Hiccup, I love you." She said smiling at me.

"I love you too Astrid."

She closed the door and I walked back to my own home. I laid in bed and couldn't stop thinking about Snoggletog. Tomorrow was my last day before I proposed and I hoped everything would go to plan. Most importantly I hoped she would say yes.


	4. Chapter 4: alone time

**So this chapter is about the last day before Hiccup proposes at the Snoggletog party. In this chapter Hiccup spends some time with chapter has FLUFF GALORE.**

 **Chapter 4: alone time**

I headed to Astrid's house to see if she was there. I only had today left and hopefully tomorrow night Astrid would be my fiancé! Today I wanted to spend some alone time with her. I always enjoyed spending time alone with Astrid, she made me happy. We always had fun and she always understood me. Just one of the many things I loved about her. Astrid walked out of her door just as I arrived.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked smiling at me.

"I came to see you."

"Am I really that important that you need to see me everyday?" She asked walking around to stormflys stable.

"Of course." I replied as I followed her.

We went into the stable and Astrid put the crate of chicken she was carrying on the floor infront of Stormfly and we watched her eat.

Astrid was standing beside me so I made my move. I slipped my hand around her waist and spun her around so she was flat against my chest. The buckles of my flight suit clinked as she pressed onto me. I tipped my head down and gently kissed her on the lips. She put her hands around my neck and kissed me back. I felt her lashes flutter against my cheek as she closed her eyes. The kiss grew deep and passionate and I felt her gently nip at my bottom lip. I would never get sick of kissing this beautiful girl in front of me.

We stayed like this for five minutes. We were so caught up Berk could have slipped into the ocean beneath our feet and we wouldn't even have noticed. When we finally pulled away breathless Astrid smiled at me. Gods she looked so beautiful, she surely was a goddess living on earth. The way the sunlight framed her her soft face as it came in through the the window. The way her hair shone gold in the light. I would never grow tired of seeing her gorgeous face and I couldn't wait for the days when we were finally wed and I could wake up every morning and the first thing I would see was her in all her beautiful glory.

Hand in hand we walked down to the docks. There were no boats at the port as they were all out fishing, trying to catch as much fish for the Snoggletog party as possible. We walked down to the docks and sat on the end. Astrid removed her boot and dangled her feet in the water. I did the same, we'll sort of, I removed my boot.

"I've been looking forward to spending some time with you."'Astrid said winking at me.

She continued.

"I can't wait for Snoggletog! I got you something and I can't wait to see what you think."

"I got you something too." I said smiling.

Astrid would be surprised when I gave her the present. Its definitely not what she would be expecting. I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny?" She questioned.

"Nothing."

"Ok then." She looked at me suspiciously. "Sometimes I don't know what goes on in that head of yours."

Astrid lent on me and we just sat there contently. Right up until Astrid said she was hungry. We headed up the hill to my house and went inside. I searched through through every cupboard until I found something edible. We had some smoked fish that was left from last nights dinner. I put a fish on each plate and handed one to Astrid. We began to eat.

The house seemed to be getting colder and it seemed almost instantly that it went from a kinda warm day to an absolutely freezing one. I saw snow start to fall outside the window. Just another normal day on Berk. I looked out the window and saw all the Vikings retreating to the warmth of their homes. Astrid started shivering. It gold cold in my house very quickly so I started up a fire and grabbed a blanket off my bed and brought it downstairs. I layed the blanket out in front of the fire and Astrid and I snuggled together underneath it.

"I love you." Astrid whispered to me.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

I'm not sure why we were whispering because no one else was here but something about this moment seemed too intimate to share aloud, however, my train of thought was interupted when I realised Astrid's breathing had slowed. She had drifted off to sleep in my arms. It made me think about how life would change. There would be many more moments like these if she said yes tomorrow and I couldn't wait.

I slowly drifted off to sleep myself.

xXx

I suddenly woke up to movement in my arms. I opened my eyes and looked out the window, it was daylight! I looked in my arms and saw Astrid. Did she stay here all night? Did we stay like this all night?

Astrid looked up at me through sleepy lashes and smiled. Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

"Crap! Did I stay here all night? I didn't mean to have a sleepover! Not that I didn't want to stay but I didn't mean to!"

"Its ok, your parents won't even notice your gone, just sneak home. Tell them you came home late."

"Ok well I-I have to go." She said as she hurried out of my door.

"Wow." I mumbled to myself as I ruffled my hair with my hand.

I got up off the floor and just as dad came in the door.

"Hello son, I came in last night and you were both asleep so I didn't think I should wake you. Astrids parents won't mind. So are you nervous? Today's the day."

Straight to the point

"I totally forgot, but now that you mention it, yea I'm freaking out."

"Youl'l be fine Hiccup. Don't worry about it. But seeing as your not busy this morning could you help me hang up the last of the decorations?"

"Sure thing."

xXx

I had finally finished helping my father putting up the last of the decorations. I headed to the forge to pick up the ring. Once I finally got there I headed straight to my desk and opened the draw. The ring was gone!

"Looking for this?" A familiar voice said behind me.

I spun around and was greeted by the face of Gobber. He had a huge grin spread across his face.

"Yeh should have seen the look on yeh face! Haha. Priceless." He wiped a tear out of his eye.

I shook my head but I couldn't help smiling. Gobber tossed me the ring.

"Good luck lad," he winked at me. "I'll be there."

I headed home and got ready. I wanted to look my best so I put on my formal blue tunic and wore my usual pants.

"How do I look?" I asked spinning to face Toothless.

He he blew some smoke out of his nose, snorted, curled up and fell asleep.

"Gee thanks for the help." I mumbled sarcastically.

I headed for the great hall with the ring in my pocket and the butterflies in my stomach.


	5. Chapter 5: the proposal

Im **so so so sorry it's taken me this long to update! I've been so busy (and playing school of dragons he he he) and I've been sick so I haven't felt like writing. I am here now and I hope the chapter is worth the wait.**

 **HICCUP PROPOSES! You've been waiting for it and here it is, hope you like it.**

 **chapter five: the proposal.**

(Hiccups POV)

When I finally reached the great hall most of the villagers were already there celebrating Snoggletog. I spotted the twins, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Astrid already at our table, with mead in hand. I couldn't help but laugh when I heard Tuffnut babbling about socks, he was obviously already tipsy. I was unnoticed by the group until I sat beside Astrid.

"Your finally here!" Fishlegs announced rather loudly.

"What took you so long?" Astrid asked.

"I uh I was busy."

"So anyway Astrid.. Want to go dance?" Snotlout winked.

I shot Snotlout a death stare.

"Ok ok never mind." Snotlout grumbled.

"Whats with the fancy get up?" Astrid questioned.

"Nothing, my other shirt got dirty." I lied scratching the back of my neck.

Astrid was not convinced.

About an hour passed before Astrid suddenly got up from the table.

"Where are you going?' I asked, quickly grabbing her wrist. She couldn't leave now! I hadn't proposed yet!

"Going to get your present." She replied simply.

"Ohhh, Ok."

I let go of her arm and watched her walk out of the great hall.

"So...when is it happening?" Fishlegs asked excitedly as soon as Astrid had exited.

"When is what happening?" I asked dumbly.

"Your proposing!"

Great.

"Who told you?"

"Gobber."

"Perfect." I mumbled under my breath. "Who else knows?"

"Everyone in the village pretty much, well except Astrid."

"Can't trust Gobber with anything."

"You never answered the question Hiccup, when?" Ruff butted in.

"Soon, but shut up now. Astrids back."

Everyone shut up as Astrid approached.

"Ok here you go." She said, handing me a neatly wrapped package.

I spun it around in my hands.

"Do I open it now?"

"Yes, hurry up."

I began to to unwrap it. It was a small bottle and when I opened it up I realised it was full of ink.

"Do you like it? Johann got it for me. I asked him to get a bottle of ink from the colossal squid or whatever it is for you seeings as Toothless broke your last bottle."

"I love it! Thank you Astrid." I kissed her on the cheek.

"Now it's my turn." I said. "Come with me."

I began to lead Astrid to a corner of the great hall. The same corner we all stood in a few years ago On Snoggletog when all the dragons flew away. As I did so I looked around the hall and was greeted by knowing glances.

I found my father in the crowd. He smiled and I saw him mouth the words good luck. He then turned to Gobber, who was sitting next to him, and I heard him say something like here he goes.

We finally reached our destination.

"Ok close your eyes."

"You better not trick me." She laughed, closing her eyes.

I got down on one knee and pulled the ring out of my pocket.

"Open them."

She did. At first she looked confused but then her expression changed to a happy one when she realised what was going on. That's when She started to tear up. Oh gods why did she have to cry, she was going to make me cry.

"Fearless Astrid Hofferson, ever since I was little I've always only ever had eyes for you. Your the most beautiful, most fierce woman I've ever met and I'm glad to say your mine. Astrid I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Things could get rough but I know together we can do anything . Milady will you marry me?"

The first tear rolled down her cheek as she suddenly flung herself into my chest, hugging me tightly.

"Yes! Yes is mould love to marry you! Oh gods now I'm crying." She said pulling away from me and giving me a slap on the arm.

"Ow." I laughed, rubbing the spot she hit.

She held out her hand and I slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly! I whooped for joy in my mind. I got up off of my knee and and we stood there staring at eachother before I pulled her too me and kissed her gently. The whole hall was quite, they were all just watching us, we'll until Ruffnut decided to break the silence.

"Oh yea! I'm so important Hiccup said my name in his speech." She laughed. "He specifically said it will be Ruff!"

Everyone turned and stared at her. I just laughed and wrapped my arms around my new fiancé. Kissing her passionately on the lips once more. Everyone started clapping. When we finally broke apart she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

The rest of the night we walked around together. Every step we took we were confronted by another viking congratulating us on our engagement. We finally got a break from the congratulations when the village musicians played a slow song just for us and everybody got there partners and began to dance . As we danced slowly around Astrid laid her head on my shoulder.

"So of you like you present?" I joked.

"My present looks like nothing compared to that."

"Not to me, I love your present."

She laid her head back down on my shoulder, giggling slightly.

We spent the rest of the Snoggletog party, which lasted till morning, together. We just talked to eachother while everyone else got drunk and partied.

xXx

It was now early morning and everyone was still in the great hall, we were all passed out on floors, tables, dragons ect. I had just woken up to movement in my arms. When I looked down i found none other then Astrid sound asleep in my arms. She looked as beautiful as the day I first layed eyes on her and I was so glad she was finally my fiancé.

 **Sorry this chapter is a shorter one, they will be much longer. This story will be going for a long time more yet so please keep reading :). Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review as it would mean the world to me! Thank you so much**


End file.
